


Aris' Diary

by Myiuri



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Diary/Journal, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: My lovely Diary, I am Aris. Why am I even introducing myself to the diary, only I will see? Well, especially that is interesting when writing a diary, no? Talking to yourself~ I am sure you wont be bored with me, Diary~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll down for normal text

27.10.

My lovely Diary, I am Aris. Why am I even introducing myself to the diary only I will see? Well, especially that is interesting when writing a diary, no? Talking to yourself... hehe~ I am sure you won't be bored with me, Diary~

 

30.9.

My lovely Diary, these guys from union suuuck! How can they be holed up for seven consecutive days?! Me, as a proper woman needs to go out, have fun, or else I'm gonna turn into a mushroom at this rate! But I know, since they are my superiors I gotta respect them... My Diary, only you will listen to me like this, others always treat me like a child having a tantrum, they're not cool at all!


	2. Chapter 2

5.10.

I am so sorry to leave you alone for this long, my lovely Diary! But you see, others keep underestimating me because I don't have a proper creation yet! Even twelth elder (ah yes, he is that old geezer) is giving me a cold shoulder. I should ingulge you in my own secret project these days, Diary. I have been searching for inspiration somewhere for so long, I don't want my future children to be too weak, or have too limited a lifespan. How did I get the idea then? Who knows, maybe I am a genius, maybe i have studied that old fart's children :P Altough he is annoying, i have to admit his skills aren't half bad...

 

7.10

My lovely Diary!!! Yesterday i have personally selected my children! They are so cute! Especially that one with purple hair!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Diary, you should have seen their faces when I woke yhem up from curiosity! They all started panicking and saying that they wanted to go home, how pitiful!!!

 

8.10.

My lovely Diary, they will be my perfect children! They are at the prime of their lifespan, their bodies are healthy and simply outstanding for modifications. Can you understand my joy, Diary?

 

10.10.

So far so well, my lovely Diary, they are doing a great job staying alive. Ah, the will to live of young people is amazing, it makes me want to break them even more~ But Aris, you mustn't, they are your precious children~ I won't, don't worry, my dear Diary. I won't, not just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

 11.10.

My lovely Diary, I am excited! I can't wait until they are perfect! Then, I will hear their voices, especially his voice! You know, that purple-head~~

 

12.10.

Hmmm? My dear Diary, are you saying my hand-writing is pretty? My, you're flattering me. I am pretty, so I also have to write beautifully, don't you think so, my dear Diary?

 

19.10.

Diary!!! I'm bored! Why does this part of their modification have to take so long? Meanwhile I am forced to do research on trash D-series. Can't they see I'm busy?? I'm busy waiting for my children's modifications to get done!


End file.
